


To Begin a New

by ThelividBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Tom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Wool's Orphanage, adult themes in later chapters, starts of as pre-slash, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelividBox/pseuds/ThelividBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when harry is almost killed by a group of kids he wakes finds himself in a familiar place with no memory of how he got there. Not waiting to go back to the dursley's because he is afraid of the punishment he will receive, Young harry is taken by a officer to Wool's orphanage.<br/>When finding out he somehow ended up in the past. harry tries to ran away from his past and start a new, only for all his plans to come crashing down as one Tom Marvolo riddle takes interest in him.<br/>When sent to hogwarts harry's never ending list of problems seems to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the story begins it is December, meaning harry had just turned 9 a couple of months back.  
> When the next chapter takes place it will be July in riddles time.  
> Tom would be ten turning eleven. Which means harry will be known as ten even though he is really nine.  
> Since toms birthday is after September first it means that he will be almost twelve when he starts his first year at Hogwarts.  
> Harry's birthday is before September which means he would start the same year as tom.

A hushed whimper escaped young Harry Potter’s lips as his small frame was aggressively pushed onto the cold sidewalk of Little Whinging by a group of larger boy’s then himself.  
“Where do you think your going, freak?” His cousin Dudley, The seemingly leader of the group spat as he looked down at harry with a mix of disgust and sadistic glee.  
Harry knew better then to respond, doing so would only cause his whale of a cousin to be more aggressive to him.  
So he simply kept his mouth shut, his eyes refusing to look up from the spot where he lay and his assaulter.  
  
This seemed to please the overweight boy as a triumphant grin spreed across his cheeks like butter.  
For a moment the smile wavered, only to come back twice the size as a thought made it’s way into his brain.  
He quickly motioned the other boys in his group forward, and whispered his thought into their ears.  
They too seemed pleased with it, as their heads nodded with excitement.  
A sadistic smile had contagiously spread on their cheeks as well.  
  
No time seemed to be wasted as their plan was put into action as harry was abruptly yanked off the dirty sidewalk  and pulled to his feet.  
“You think you are so special huh? If you are then prove it.” Spoke one of the boy’s.  
“Yeah! Let’s see if your little freaky powers can get you out of this” Dudley laughed.

And at that harry felt as if the world had just froze, time seemed to stand still as he was forcibly pushed into the busy streets.  
The sound of cars was almost deafening as images flashed infront of him.  
His short yet miserable life flooded past him like a river of memories.  
In a way, he felt a twinge was relief at he was going to die.  
No longer would he be called names by his family and peers,  
No longer could Dudley or uncle Vernon  hurt his fragile frame. he wouldn’t have to worry about not being fed of kept in a cupboard. He would be free.  
Though that didn’t matter, none of it did.  
for he was going to die, and freaks like him deserved to be treated like that.  
Though if he died now, he would never get to have the one thing he wanted most in the world.  
the one thing harry yearned for with all his being.

A friend.

and with that thought everything faded into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is chapter one! I hope you liked it.  
> Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta.  
> Anyways I plan to get the next chapter out tomorrow or later tonight.  
> I promise the next one is longer.  
> This chapter was just needed to show how harry ended in the past.  
> He wanted to Friend so bad that right before the car hit him he was sent back in time to where he would make one.  
> Dumb I know but still, I hope you like it.


	2. What's in the past

There was a scream, a oh so familiar scream that frequently haunted his dreams, or was it not? Honestly he couldn’t tell.  
All he knew for certain is that he was in pain. Every inch of his body seemed to cry out in agony.  
And he hasn’t the slightest idea why or how it got to be this way. 

A bright light creeps it’s way under his eyelids. Letting out a small groan he lets his eyes flutter open.  
Though did not having a clue if what to expect.  
He knew for a fact he was not in his cupboard, it was far to bright for it to be the small area in which he was imprisoned for most of his short life. 

As his eyes opened harry found himself blinded by the blinding light, it took a moment for him to realize that it was in fact the sun, which meant he was outside.  
Why did he wake up outside? Where was he?  
More and more questions seemed to form as he quickly sat up, only to immediately regret it.  
Everything still hurt, his body felt weak and heavy. Trying his best to ignore the pain harry potter slowly began to take in the world around him.  
He was in a park, the sound of children’s laughter could be heard in the distance, as it was carried along with the wind.  
Harry tried with all of his might to find something of familiarity in his surroundings, though gained no such luck.  
Where was he? 

This was not good, how long had harry been asleep?  
How can he get back home if he hasn’t the slightest clue about were he even is in the first place.  
He was sure their would be hell to pay when he got back- 

In that moment a small voice in the back of his head spoke.’ Do i even have to go back?’  
Although ot was a childish thought, it was none the less genuine.  
If he went back would be even survive?  
On more than one accusation uncle Vernon told him if he ever tried anything funny he not hesitate to ’rid the world of your filth’. Would he believe harry being gone was a runaway attempt or something? Or would be get mad at harry for waking up somewhere unknown? If he went back to the Dursley’s would uncle Vernon off him?  
The boy shuttered as he tried to forgot his thoughts.  
No, he didn’t even want to think about it. For deep down he knew that the man would have no trouble keeping his word.  
So it was settled. He wouldn’t go back.  
But where would he go? Harry’s young and neglected body wouldn’t last a week leaving on the streets. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his unruly mop, taking in all of facts. Suddenly the suns warm rays of the sun were gone, but to be replaced by a large shadow looming over him.  
“You okay there lil one” spoke a soft voice down to harry.  
Looking up he at the large man he immediately caught sights of a police badge attached to his form.  
The mans bright blue eyes soft yet his scruffy face yielded him slightly intimidating. 

“Y-yes sir” harry spoke quietly has he avoided the officers gaze.  
“Where’s your parent’s lil one?” The man replied, the slight look of worry in his eyes as be looked down at the boy.  
“dead..” It wasn’t a lie, though he would not tell him about the Dursley’s.  
“I’m sorry” he spoke softly with what seemed like understanding and continued “ do you have anywhere to stay?” The officer looked down that the boys form with pity.  
Harry was so petite and frail looking. The boy looked no older then seven and a half maybe eight. the child was also skinny, too skinny. It was as if he hadn’t eaten a proper meal in weeks. And his skin looked paled, old and new bruises littered the boys frame. “no….” Harry answered in somewhat if a whisper, still avoiding the mans gaze out of shame. Hoping that the man would not drag on the topic more, as he had not enough time to come up with a real plan nor story. 

“well how about you come with me? I know some place you can stay.” The man offered hard a small yet genuine smile and held out his hand.  
Harry was hesitant, although this man was cop their was no telling if he was being honest.  
What if the Dursley’s asked the cops to look for him and this was all a trap?  
But what else could harry do? Nothing really. Unless he waited to die in the streets in some unknown place.  
So with a deep breath harry placed his small hand onto a much larger one and was helped onto his feet. And with that they walked. 

It wasn’t long before a gloomy building came into view. It looked as if all of the joy around it was sucked out of the air.  
Yet somehow, it seemed more welcoming the 4 Privet Drive ever did.  
’WOOLS ’ was written above the gate on a metal sign. Harry slowly followed the cop, taking in the scene around him.  
He remembered hearing orphanage horror stories from the kids at school. He was often told be would end up there if he didn’t behave.  
He guesses in a way they were right. 

Soon enough they reached the door of the building and the officer gave the wood a hard knock. After a moments of nothing the door slowly opened to reveal a lady.  
She was tall, her graying hair cupping her cheeks, although she couldn’t be that old wrinkles riddled her harassed looking face. “officer hopts, what do I owe the visit?” The lady inquired. The man offered her a kind apologetic smile as he moved out of the way to reveal young harry’s form from behind him.  
“ I found him out by the park, he says his parents are dead. It looks like he has been living on the streets. You have room for another one right Ms. Cole?” Officers hopts returned. 

For a moment a scowl crossed her face, only to quickly disappear as she opened the door more motioning to let harry in.  
“very well then, what us your name?” the lady, which he know learned was Ms. Cole questioned.  
Harry knew he could not risk the chance of his dursley’s finding him, he needed new last name, or how about none at all? Would they believe that he had none?  
It was worth a shot.  
He walked inside along with the officer. Taking a deep breathe be readied himself to answer. “Harry.. My name is harry m’am.” Almost immediately she inquired. “last name?” 

“ I don’t know m’am… I have only ever been called harry, just harry.” It wasn’t all a lie, infact up until primary school harry has no idea what his name even was.  
As aunt petunia and uncle Vernon only really referred to him as ’boy’ and ’freak’.  
Although she raised a eye at him skeptically she didn’t press the matter more, in which harry was grateful.  
“your age and birthdate” Ms. Cole spoke in a soft yet commanding tone.  
“I am nine. My birthday is July 31 m’am.” At this she seemed even more skeptical.  
For his boy infront of her looked no older then eight, let alone almost ten.  
Though she guessed that is what happens when you’ve been living off the streets for gods knows how long.  
“ Very well. Harry I will lead you to your room. ” and with that she gave officer hopts a nod and in which he returned it while giving a small wave to harry as he walked back out the doors.  
Ushering harry up the stairs she brought him to his room.  
“ all if the other rooms,are,full at the moment, so for the time being you will stay here. ” it almost looked as if she was giving him a glare of pity as she spoke. “ breakfast is at 7am lunch at 12 and dinner is at 6pm, lights out before ten. Understood?”  
With that harry nodded. “thank you m’am.” The pity I, her eyes only grew at this, as if she was worried for harry’s well being, Though she left little time for him to think about that as she quickly took her leave. 

Saying he was excited was a understatement.  
He couldn’t wait to finally be out of the cupboard under the stairs and in a real room.  
Maybe while he was here he could make friends? He hoped he could.  
Slowly he opened the door he took In the surroundings.  
The wasn’t large, some would even say small though it was perfect in harry’s eyes.  
A wooden closet stood on one side of the wall, while the a desk and chair lay near the window. And finally two beds were placed across from on another.  
One bed looked untouched, though alittle dusty.  
While the one the other sat a boy, a book in its hands. gray eyes shot up from the pages as soon as harry turned the door nob.  
For a moment their gazes locked. Green and grey clashed together as their eyes bored into each other. and then the boy spoke.  
  
  
“Who are you, and what are you doing in my room”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they meet!  
> next chapter they will interact more don't worry.  
> if you have any questions, comments please do say them.  
> thank you for reading.  
> next chapter should be out tomorrow.  
> also sorry for the generic cop name, but it had to be done.  
> I like how most fanfictions show Ms. cole to be, though I thought it would be best if I made her more like the book. that may change though.


End file.
